


My Sweet Cherry Lover

by London_Lilac



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, stalker!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London_Lilac/pseuds/London_Lilac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has seen a lot of wired things while working at Edis but this by far takes the cake. (Sorry for crap summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Cherry Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a shout out to the amazing horseman_of_death on Wattpad and Tumblr! Thank you for taking the time to edited my stories and being the lovely person you are!  
> Another note, I know nothing about the candy shop used in my story i just googled candy shops in Austin TX.  
> *EDITED*  
> I seemed to have made a mistake and had left a major chunk of my story when I went to get it from an email file! I am sorry but it has been fixed!

It was just like any other day. Gavin stood behind the familiar table - which was supposed to resemble wood - wrapping prepacked boxes of chocolate in tulip paper. It was only six o' clock and he still had another two hours until clean up. Today was Monday-part time students always got Monday shifts, and the local area was dead; not like that came as a surprise to Gavin.

After wrapping the case, he began on the ribbon; specifically green curling ribbon had to be used on tulip paper. It was a chore done so routinely he could do it with his eyes closed: intricately folding the ribbon until ends met in a limp bow.

In a few moments the first task would be complete, but not before Gavin fiddled with the stamp gun and stamped a price ticket on each box. At Edis Chocolates he had no greater satisfaction then scribbling his initials on the list marked October 19, beside the line read: Wrap 400g Minis, under the column ‘done’. He continued down the list and found the next job with his name on beside it was to scrape down the freezer.

He laid out two pieces of wrapping paper over the half dozen tubs of ice cream that sat in the freezer. He went to the tool drawer in search of his favourite scraper and also to find the paint brush used by all employees to sweep away the ice that frequently fell off the flimsy paper. When doing a job like this it was easy to become preoccupied; Gavin unconsciously looked through the glass of the cooler and onto the floor. He hadn’t realized a man walked in and was browsing around the shop. 

Part of being an Edis employee was to learn the code of conduct or PEARL as they liked to call it. The A in PEARL stands for “Attentive Care” and Gavin knew off by heart that it broke down to Greet, Approach, Satisfy and Thank. This was supposed to apply to every customer who walked into the shop because “every customer is a potential sale”. Even though he could rhyme this off in a matter of seconds, Gavin really thought it was crap. Instead, he liked to out himself in the customers position; when walking into a store he would hate if a sales person jumped right on his back, pressuring him to buy something just to make a commission. Simply because Gavin hated it, he figured that everyone else did and he usually let her customers look around for a bit before he approached them.

The man in the store had been there for about a minute or so and Gavin figured that now was his cue, after all this could've been a spot check and he didn't want to keep the man waiting. He was looking in section four where all the assorted chocolates were displayed.

“Is there something I can help you with?” questioned Gavin

“Yes, I was wondering if you carry chocolate covered cherries?”

“Yep. We have a box over here.” Gavin guided him to section three, “This is the only size box that comes prepacked and it’s $13.95.”

The man flashed a look of disbelief and clarified, “Well I was just looking for two or three.”

“Oh, okay, then you probably want some from our showcase. Do you want them in milk or dark?”

“Milk, please! I'll take three.”

Gavin weighed up the chocolate and rang it on the register. While the man was fishing for change he noticed the solid colour of his clothing. He wore black fitted jeans-not skin tight, but enough to show off the muscles in his legs. He had on a plain, black tank top but his arms were covered by a black leather jacket. The only thing that wasn't black was his hair, which was short and blonde, that had a lovely wave to it. Standing about six foot, he finally pulled out his wallet and gave Gavin a five, disappointed that he couldn't find any change. He had a face to remember: complete with a slightly round jawline, distinctive cheek bones and ruby red lips that looked as if they could stretch from ear to ear.

“A dollar fifty-seven is your change, thank you very much!” the Brit recited as he closed the register.

“You're very welcome, see you later, Gavin”

Gavin smiled at him as he walked back to the freezer then he stopped. How had that man known his name? Panic crept up through his stomach until he casually looked down. A white and gold pin with his name stuck to it was clipped on the top right-hand side of his green apron. He always forgot that he wore the silly thing. There was no reason why a customer needed to know his name he thought.

 

~~~ 

As Gavin dipped cones, Geoff dusted thee showcase. Geoff had only been working at the shop for about five months and had been one of the few employees he enjoyed working with. He was a skinny bloke with tattoos running up and down both of his arms and hands. He had short black hair and an impressive moustache that looked like he put a lot of effort to get it to look the way it does. Gavin was grateful to have Geoff around; he helped the days go by faster and was a cool guy to talk to. The two would talk all day about favourite video games and new releases. Gavin always loved the way they could go on for hours only talking about video games. They would even spend time outside of work talking or playing games with each other.

Geoff had come over to the coolers to serve someone ice cream and so Gavin went over to the master and rang in some bars. When a customer had stepped away from the till, Gavin noticed some ribbon scraps on the floor and he knelt down to pick them up.

“Hello, is anybody in there?” came a voice from above.

The noise had startled the young Brit. He quickly gasped for air as he stood up.

“Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you?” said the man

“No, no it's my fault. I didn't see you there. What can I get for you?”

“Can I get a few Maraschino Cherries please?”

After hearing just this it didn't take long to recognize the man standing in front of him. He wore similar black jeans, if not the same as the ones before, a black top, and the same black leather jacket. His voice was deep and strong to match his build and he had a somewhat threatening atmosphere, but the way he talked so kindly made Gavin think differently.

“Have you been working here long?” questioned the man.

“Mmm,” he thought, “about a year.”

“Oh yeah,” there was a pause, “do you go to bars?”

Gavin didn't know where the hell that question came from but it didn't seem to bother him too much. “Yeah, sometimes.”

“Are you going to one tonight?” the man continued. He seemed in his mid-late twenties so he probably went to bars occasionally.

“Ahh, I'm not sure yet,” he said, even though it was a Friday night and the chances were good that his friends would drag him out, “Sorry, there's a customer waiting. See you later!”

Gavin walked off - a little uneasy - but in his career at the shop, he had met many strangers. Once a man came into the store and asked for a glass of water. Gavin was working with Ray and that who he asked. Ray was wrapping something and so he asked Gavin to do it. When he filled the glass the man asked him to test it with his finger. Ray was giggling and so Gavin dipped his finger into the water, no big deal. The man turned to Ray and said “Are his hands clean?” He didn't speak the best English but it was understandable.

“Yes,” Ray replied giggling.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes” he said, still giggling. Gavin wasn't giggling because he was trying to hear what the man was saying.

“He hasn't put his hands on his dingdong, had he?”

At this Ray had broken into a fit of laughter. Disgusted, Gavin replied “NO!” the man took his glass and left, unaffected by what he had said.

 

~~~

About two hours later that same night, the phone rang.

“Gavin, the telephone’s for you,” sang Geoff.

Gavin wasn't expecting a call but it wasn't out of the ordinary for him friends to give him a shout. “Good evening, Edis Chocolates, Gavin speaking.”

“Hi Gavin, I just wanted to say...well...I don't usually do things like this but my name is Ryan. I'm the guy who was in the store tonight buying cherries.”

“Oh yeah...how can I help you?”

“Well, I was wondering if you knew what you were doing yet tonight?” Ryan asked, sounding excited.

“Ah...no.”

“Hmm...well I was thought that if you were going to a bar, maybe I'd see you there.”

Even though Gavin wanted nothing to do with this, he didn't want to be a dick for nothing.

“Probably not tonight, I'm pretty tired and I'm probably just going to go home.”

“Oh, well how about I give you my number and you can call me maybe tomorrow?” Ryan's hope had not fallen yet.

“I don't think my boyfriend would really appreciate it if I brought home another guy’s number.” He said boldly. Gavin thought that this was a good way to drop a hint and his first impression was that it worked by the pregnant pause that followed.

“I see, well thanks for your time. Bye Gavin.” The phone clicked before he could even say goodbye and he was happy that getting rid of him had been so easy. I wasn't like he was lying anyways. Micheal would probably flip shit if Gavin came home with some dude’s number.

As he drove home that night he kind of chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe that he had actually phoned him at work. He hoped this would be the last time he ever saw of him but even if it wasn't, he seemed harmless enough.

~~~

Tonight Gavin was all alone. He filled the slatwall with frosted and French mint bars; they were always the most popular. He didn't have too many things to do tonight, and so he found himself trying to fill the time with tedious five minute tasks. The phone ringing startled his thoughtless mind. He ran over and answered it within the first two rings.

“Good evening. Edis chocolates, how can I help you?” the other end was quite, he could only hear the slight static from the old rotary pole they used. “Hello?...hello?” he said. The other end line was quite still and then it clicked. Two seconds later came the familiar dial tone. Gavin just hung up the phone. He remembered as a child picking up the phone and dialling any number, never saying anything if someone had actually picked up.

Gavin was sick of the bars and found more fun just tidying up the messy counters. He loved seeing the finished product after he had organized something messy. He was turning all the extra ice cream labels so they all faced the same way when the phone rang again. Gavin answered the phone ready to tell the child that he/she shouldn't be playing around like that.

“Good evening, Edis chocolates, how may I help you today?” Gavin said impatiently

“Yes, is this Gavin? I was wondering how much it would cost to buy two or three chocolate covered cherries?”

Gavin figured that it had to be Ryan and he was confused about why he was asking a question he had already knew the answer to. “They go by weight, $3.50 for 100g.”

“Oh, okay,...what time do you close at tonight?” responded Ryan like he had never been to the shop before.

“Nine o'clock.”

“Thanks very much for your time Gavin, I'll see you later.”

Gavin was beginning to that maybe this guy wasn't as harmless as he thought him to be. He was starting to get freaked out but really what could he do? It would be different if he was always in the store but he was only asking questions over the phone. Maybe he truly didn't remember how much cherries were?

8:45 p.m slowly crept around and Gavin was trying to get his cleaning done before nine. When he was finished he stood against the counter and waited. Across from the store was a tree with benches around it and a little moat surround the benches. Leaning against the tree was Ryan. When he realized they had made eye contact, he smiled and waved. Gavin just stood there emotionless. He walked away blowing him a kiss. Gavin knew it was time to make a note of telling his manager; he figured tomorrow couldn't have been soon enough because by the looks of it, the situation wasn't going to get any better.

Closing by himself was almost a routine to Gavin because he has been doing it for almost a year. His goal was always to see how fast he could get out of there and he took every shortcut before nine to make his job easier. He balanced only ten cents under and within minutes was out the doors and on his way to his car. By twenty after nine the parking lot by the local bank was empty. When Gavin had come to work it hadn't been that empty so his car was in the second section back, a long walk on a brisk day. However, something was wrong tonight. It was probably just the cold wind, but his car wouldn't start. It was turned over and he could hear that it was so close to catching. He figured the best thing to do was leave it for a second while he did up his seat belt.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Gavin jerked his head towards his window where the pounding noise had come from. Ryan was standing with his face peering through and his hand resting on the window.

“Gavin can you just roll down your window...I think you're so beautiful...and I just want to know if you would go out on a date. Gavin, I promise I won't hurt you...just let me

give you my phone-”

“No Ryan! I don't think that's a good idea,” Gavin yelled through the window. This time there was fear that could be heard his voice.

“Gavin, you look so good in that green apron, your hair all messed up like that. I don't think your boyfriend would be mad. He knows we were meant to be...me and you Gav, together forever.” Ryan had an eerie smile on his face that didn't seem to match his pleading voice. His hand quickly moved from the window to the door handle. Gavin heard the grinding of the hinges while Ryan lifted the black bar towards himself. He felt the heavy door pull away from his side and the brisk air from outside rushed in. Without a thought he immediately tug of warred the door off Ryan and firmly shut it once again, slapping the lock all the way down. He turned on the ignition once again and the Pontiac started smoothly; he knew it just needed a minute to rest. Gavin accelerated as fast as he could go no even looking over at Ryan when he heard his whinny voice yelling. When he finally looked in his rear view mirror, he couldn't understand why he was rolling around-limbs flailing every which way, natural and unnatural. Had he hit him? He didn't think he had.

When Gavin got home he turned off the car and opened the door. He noticed a jacket fall from the door and now everything made sense. When he had shut the door on Ryan, his jacket must have got caught in the door. He drove away with Ryan hanging from the door! All he could think was “What if he's dead, what if I killed him?” Quickly Gavin ran in the house and called the police but by the time they got to the parking lot, Ryan was nowhere to be found.

~~~

There had been no sign of Ryan in weeks. After that night Gavin was never booked in alone at the shop and Michael would come and pick him up, insisting that he didn't want him driving home alone. Everyone laughed at the dragging by his jacket but and figured it was enough to scare him away. So far he believed them; Ryan wouldn't be back to mess with him.

Thursday's shift ended and Michael was waiting right at 9:20 p.m. When he got home he kissed Michael goodbye before he left for his own job at the movie theater not too far from the house.

 

“Are you going to be okay on your own for a while?” questioned Michael. He had been worried about Gavin ever since he came home the night of the incident.

“I'm fine Michael. You have a job to get to. I'll be fine.” Gavin gave Michael a reassuring smile.

“Okay. Call me if you need anything.”

“I will but if you don't get going you'll be late.”

“Hey Gav. I love you,”

Gavin smiled at his beloved boyfriend. They had been together for two years almost and they rarely used the “L” word but when they did, they knew it was genuine. “I love you too.” and with that Michael backed out of the drive way waving before driving away. Once inside Gavin crawled right into bed, tomorrow was Friday and he had big plans.

Gavin was woken at 11.37 p.m by his phone ringing. He figured it was just Michael calling to check up on him.

“Hello,” Gavin whispered sleepily.

“Hi, how are you?” responded the cheerful voice.

It was a guy on the other end but Gavin didn't recognize the voice. “Who is this?”

Not answering the question, the voice on the other end continued, “Hey listen, I thought this time I would buy a box of cherries, can you tell me who much they are?”

He knew right then it was Ryan. Tears welled up in his eyes, how had he found out his home phone number? He pulled the phone away from his ear and let it fall to the floor. He didn't move-just froze on the spot. From three feet away he could still hear the phone. There was a pause and the Ryan yelled into the phone, obviously knowing that it had fallen from his ear. “Hey Gav, Pick the phone back up, it’s me Ryan.” His voice quieted down a bit and he took on a very serious tone, “Look...I just wanted to say sorry for what happened the other night. I didn't mean to scare you...I would never do anything to scare you. I was thinking maybe we could go out tomorrow night. I'll pick you up around eight, don't worry you don't have to give me directions. Gav? Gavin, are you there?...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Tumblr: http://trust-me-im-a-urlologest.tumblr.com/


End file.
